User talk:Jyabura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki:Featured Article page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-07-30T19:52:05 Message I really hope you don't mind me asking this it's in my nature to be a bit curious, and please don't think badly of me because of it but what exactly was that whole incident with you and Elsikuya2 about you both seemed pissed as much as the other.--SalmanH 20:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Oh; Ha that. Believe me I was/am not pissed. I simply asked him why no one else's page was like his. He made up all this crap about his character (which I assumed is supposed to be him?) dating Soifon and quotes and... ugh it's just so weird! Then I checked his contributions and sure enough most of the edits were to his page. I still can't get over how he's a top editor, but I did not insult him. Just asking why his page was different provoked an STFU from him, and he had the gall to ask WhiteStrike to ban me. Jyabura 00:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I kinda have the same problem, I just want to leave a message saying WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS FREAKING INSANE, ha ha but I knew that it's his business and not mine not mention the spelling and grammatical errors which I'm not sure if they were deliberate or by mistake and how exactly did he become a top editor any way he's right under Renji Abarai which strangely proves that he's a serious contributor, but yeah you're right it was going too far to ask an Admin to ban you that's being too sensitive, any way thanks for letting me know.--SalmanH 19:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry to interject on the conversation. Just so you know i think Elsikya2 might be a girl i maybe wrong either way he or she has a serious attitude problem. Beyond that the only reason Elisikya2 is listed as a top editor because of all the editing thats done under the name. As you have seen its all on the home page, not contributions to the wiki at large. Hopefully that cleared things up.--Salubri That does make sense and hopefully she/he won't find out about what we said here but the name and references all indicate that he is male, but you can't really tell if someone says who they really are but anyway... SEE YA!--SalmanH 09:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry to say this and I think this may have been my fault but I'm pretty sure we're on the hit list although it's just you and me Jyabura, if you need some more info take a look at Whitestrike's page I'm positive he won't think that we've done anything wrong and Salubri was here too so we didn't do anything that isn't permitted here but I apologise for needlessly dragging you into this.--SalmanH 19:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) lol again whats his problem? Don't blame yourself it was just a discussion. Also thx Salubri 4 interjecting.Jyabura 20:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) In any case I left a message on his page explaining what happened and hopefully he'll understand and thanks for understanding as well now all there is to do is wait and see what happens.--SalmanH 20:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Well that was completely useless, he deleted the message right off and didn't even leave an explanation, and he say's that he hates rude people. :Not to intrude on your conversation, but if you go to his talk page history, you can see that he left a pleasant little comment regarding your, in my opinion, very polite post. Twocents 06:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah saw that it's almost as if he wants to start something and constantly going to whitestrike to fix it I can't speak for him but if I was him I'd be pretty uncomfortable about it.--SalmanH 06:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Oops Sorry, I should have said this when I edited your page before - but I apologize for using your chat page like the community watercooler. It was rude of me to not consider that you may not appreciate that. Twocents 21:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Same here.--SalmanH 07:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC)